


Roadblocks to diplomacy

by she_who_recs



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, B2MEM 2019, Diplomacy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kittens, Noodle Incidents: Mirkwood Edition, What would you dooo-o-o for a lime pie?, fic with visual elements, ink stains, literal fluff, stop helping me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_who_recs/pseuds/she_who_recs
Summary: Keeping the peace between Elven realms is hard work. Especially with "help" like this.





	Roadblocks to diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to kittens living, dead, or sitting on my keyboard is _not entirely a coincidence, Pie!_


End file.
